Katejina Loos
is a character and one of the main antagonists from the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam TV series. She is voiced by Kumiko Watanabe. History Katejina is a strong-willed seventeen-year-old girl from Uwig, who was a pen pal of Uso Ewin. Separated from her parents around the time of the destruction of her hometown by the invading BESPA forces of the Zanscare Empire, Katejina joins the League Militaire with young Uso Ewin. However, Katejina disapproves of the League's reliance on Uso as a Mobile Suit pilot, due the mounting toll on his young body and mind. Katejina is captured by Lt. Cronicle Asher, and taken to the Zanscare Empire, where she becomes Cronicle's personal assistant. Later, she trains as a soldier, eventually becoming a Mobile Suit ace pilot. It is during this period that her attraction to Cronicle, and hatred of Uso, begins to grow. Her personal support for Maria's matriarchal ideals, her annoyance at Uso's continual attempts to interfere with what she views as her true happiness, and her sheer admiration for Cronicle turn her into a dangerous Zanscare loyalist. She and Uso battle on several occasions, where she succeeds in killing several members of the Shrike Team, as well as Odelo Henrik in the process. In the ending stages of the war, she demonstrates awakened Newtype abilities much like Uso, being able to see beyond her visual sight, and can cause normal people to hear her voice. After the final confrontation with Uso during the Battle of Angel Halo, she loses her memory and eyesight, and returns to Earth to live out her remaining days in peace. Gallery Katejina Loos 4.jpg|Katejina Loos Lineart Katejina Lineart.png|Katejina Loos Lineart Victory Gundam Characters Lineart 04.jpg|Katejina Loos and Chronicle Asher Lineart Katejina2.gif|Civilian clothes. Katejina4.gif|Zanscare Empire military uniform. Katejina8.gif|After the Zanscare conflict. Victory Gundam Illustration (5).jpg|Victory 2 Gundam versus Rig Contio in the hands of Katejina Loos Illustration. Victory Gundam Novel Katejina.jpg|Illustration by Haruhiko Mikimoto MSVG-Katejina-goes-blind.jpg|Katejina loses her eyesight. Katejina_Loos.jpg|Pilot suit Blinded Katejina.png|Blinded Katejina in the finale Super Gundam Royale Profile Katejina Loos1.png|Katejina Loos as seen on Super Gundam Royale Super Gundam Royale Profile Katejina Loos2.png|Katejina Loos as seen on Super Gundam Royale Super Gundam Royale Profile Katejina Loos3.png|Katejina Loos as seen on Super Gundam Royale Super Gundam Royale Profile Katejina Loos4.png|Katejina Loos as seen on Super Gundam Royale Notes & Trivia *Despite his predilection for killing off several main characters during the final phases of his shows, producer Yoshiyuki Tomino allowed Katejina to live, saying, "Life was a heavier punishment for her." *A woman that looks like Katajina can be seen in the second episode of Mobile Fighter G Gundam, as she reacts in shock to Domon's sudden attack on Chibodee. *In the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam novelization, which follows a different interpretation of the original TV series, Katejina is badly burned during an attack, and is retrieved by Chronicle for medical treatment at a Zanscare Empire institute. There she undergoes an operation at the Super-Psyco Research Institute, and is transformed into an Cyber Newtype. In the novel, she is ultimately killed in battle with the Second V. *Katejina served as both a "Navigator" for players, and also piloted the Gottrlatan unit in [[Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs.|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs.]]. She and Haman Karn were the only two Navigators in that game to pilot a unit, and were carried over to the follow-up game, with Nena Trinity being a third Navigator that was selectable. *The name "Katejina" is likely a direct Japanese transcription of Czech name "Kateřina," as she lived in '''Uwig', which is fictional version of Prague, prior to the events of this series. External links ja:カテジナ・ルース